codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alistair du Britannia
Alistair du Britannia is an Original Charactor in the story Worth by Syri..He is the empire's 4th prince, born August 31, 1993, and is the only son of AnnaBelle Duvoux. Early Life Alistair grew up in Pendragon. Soon after his birth, his mother was diagnosed with Disorganized Schizophrenia. Being a favored consort didn't spare her from Britannia's discrimination; when Alistair was 11, she was sent away. Missing his mother, Alistair fell into a deep anxiety, and began to reason that if he could mimic her behavior, he would be sent to be with her. He began to act out her eratic behavior, feigning delusions and an inability to care for himself. However, after a year of living a constant act of psychosis, his stress began to overwhelm him, and the lines blurred between reality and his illusion, to a point where he barely remembered it wasn't real. Bounced from one psychiatrist to another, his only constants were his two older brothers, Odysseus and Clovis. Trial Unlike his mother who'd just been put away, Charles wante do tmake an example of Alistair; at 12, and was deemed a Class I Psychiatric Crisis; he had three years to show suitable improvement, before he would be 'incurable' and euthenised. Thinking himself immune due to his status, it was two years before he could pull himself together enough to stop the charade and "recover," stopping his clock. However, his reprieve was short lived. Weary of his inconveniance, Charles gave Alistair over to V.V. as a plaything. Despite his size, V.V. was far stronger than Alistair, both physically and mentally, and was able to subdue him with threats of hurting his family. Unable to tell anyone the real cause of his wounds, Alistair was locked away in a closed wing on the palace's third floor, living the next 10 years in near total isolation. Isolation From 15 to 24, the only people Alistair saw were Odyssues and Clovis, who did what they could to give him a normal upbringing, despite each one believeing firmly that theri younger brother was insane. As the years went by, that became more and more true. With almost no human contact, his unstable mind began to create the hallucinations he once faked. Added with V.V.'s passion for torturing him, his family's visits were the only thing that did truly keep him sane (though, ironically, it was V.V.'s likeing for him that kept him from a death sentence) With so few chances for interaction, Alistair's development began to stint. Odysseus filled the role of father, and he becamse an extremely selfish and bratty child, prone to screaming tantrums if not given what he wanted, or if he wasn't the center of his brother's attention at all times. Even more disturbing, Clovis was the target of Alistair's adolescent affection, and he openly flirted with him and expressed a desire to bed him. He's callous, blunt, and has no concept of a verbal filter.oHe does love his brothers dearly, but has never developed a healthy way to interact with them, or anyone. Clovis left for Area 11, it was the last time Alistair ever saw his brother. Oddie felt the weight of his brothers illness fully, dealing with Alistairs consuming griefe for his brother. Freedom After the death of their father, Alistair was freed, and allowed to recieve psychiatric care under the joint rule of Cornelia and Schneizel. Not having seen him in a decade, the rest of the family (many of whom petitioned for his death) didn't recognize him, and most had little interest in interacting with him. However, as Alistair improved and began to form a more healthy relationship with Odysseus, a few of his siblings did finally accept him as one of their own, especially in light of the political upheavel caused by the Zero Requiem. Later in life, he even disfunctionally married, a woman with teh patience of a saint named Vivianne. Category:Early Life Category:Original Characters